The darkness within
by Juan49316
Summary: Takes place after sonic2006, the year is 2100. Mobius had fallen into a cival war. Sonic, the leader of the resistance had wounded eggman and his forces. After finding out eggmans mysterious death, sonic is reunited with silver and blaze and they tell him news he doesn't want to hear. But now he has to prepare to fight a known enemy. This time, he wants sonic dead. T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

The darkness within

Chapter 1: Prologue

In a dark, bleak part of Crisis city,  
There were 4 figures in the middle of a dark, black hole. There was a dark energy coming from the surface and dim lights were shining.  
One of the figures said, you reign of terror ends here mephiles.  
Why now, mephiles said in an evil laughter, when I'm done with you 4, I'll turn your worlds into a graveyard.  
Shut up you bastard, silver said in anger. When I get my hands on you I swear I'm gonna rip your head off and shove it up your ass.  
Silver, we need to calm down. Blaze said in a calm voice, mephiles is to strong.  
Blaze is right, shadow said to silver, and he'll only get stronger if we don't react.  
Mephiles started forming dark spears by his dark energy and said, Hahahahaha! You will never stop me when I'm at full strength. Not until I'm finished with you, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!

Sonic was wounded with a dark knife in his stomach. He was inhaling fast and blood started coming out of his mouth.

You'll... You'll... You'll never win mephiles. Sonic said weakly trying to heal his wound. Can't you see... The... The hero always wins and the villain always loses.

Well let's see about that, mephiles said in grief and threw an energy spear at sonic.

Nooo! Silver said and came flying towards sonic to save him but it came to a devastating conclusion.

S-S-Silver, Sonic said to see if he was okay. But he wasn't.  
Silver was bleeding rapidly and he was losing a lot of blood.  
No Silver! Blaze said crying to get his corpse. No this can't be happening, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!  
Shadow looked like he was gonna cry, but he never shows emotion.

Mephiles was just watching the the death of the young hedgehog and said, I told you tyrants I would finish you off step by step, now I'm going to kill you sonic.

Sonic just stood there not knowing what to do in a time like this.  
That's it, sonic thought, that's the end. What can I do now. That bastard mephiles took our worlds, stole all the chaos emeraldand sol emeralds, killed all my friends, planning to destroy our worlds , and now silver's dead. I can't do anything else. WAIT! There is one thing. If shadow can distract mephiles, I may take this energy knife out of me and through it at mephiles.  
Meanwhile.

That's it mephiles, Shadow said in anger. I'm gonna rip every limb of your body and cut you piece by piece.  
Just try it you dumbass shadow, mephiles said in both grief and anger.  
Shadow was furiously pissed off  
and wanted to do what he was about to do and said, mephiles I'm gonna f$& you up and he approached him with a chaos spear.  
Do your worst! Mephiles said ready for his attack.  
Meanwhile.  
Sonic was struggling to get the energy knife out of his stomach.  
Almost out, almost out, damn it hurts like f$& .  
Ahhhhhhhh damn it I feel like captain mactavish.  
As sonic struggles to get the knife out, shadow is getting badly beaten by mephiles.  
I told you idiots I would kill all of you, mephiles said in a serious tone.  
No you won't, shadow said weakly  
Don't you remember, I'm the ultimate life form.  
Not anymore. Mephiles said sinisterly. Your done for.  
Meanwhile.  
This crap is almost out of my body, sonic struggled.  
After a minute if struggling, he got the knife out and started yelling in pain.  
Ahhhhhh damn it that s &$ hurt, sonic yelled in pain.  
Oh dang it, Shadow's in trouble. Sonic looked at the energy knife and had a plan.  
Ok, all I need to do is throw it at mephiles, sonic thought.  
Hey mephiles, sonic said with a smile. Heads up.  
Sonic through the dagger directly at mephiles face and he didn't miss. But that didn't mean he was dead.  
Hahahaha! Mephiles laughed, can't you see fools. I'm to powerful to die. I'm immortal.  
You sure about that? Sonic chuckled.  
Suddenly, sonic put out a chaos emerald and so did shadow.  
Blaze, Sonic said giving her a sol emerald, stop crying. Right now we need to kill this bastard.  
Blaze stood up, washing away here tears and said, Mephiles, prepare to die!

Then all of a sudden, the 3 turned into their super forms, sonic into super sonic, shadow into super shadow, and blaze into burning blaze. They all charged to mephiles to kill him once and for all.  
Mephiles did the same thing and released an energy ball which collided into blaze's, shadow's, and Sonic's energy Balls.  
Once they collided, there was a huge light, brighter than the sun and what was left was a huge, white, light.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2 We won the war...or we thought.  
The year is 2100. The resistance were winning against Dr. Robotnick and his evil Robotic army. Casualties were high and it wasn't easy to gain territory. Tonight was the resistance leader Sonic's speech to end this war and to kill eggman.  
In a barrack, sonic was talking to his cadets.  
But sir, this is gonna cost lots of lives, one sergeant said.  
Commander, are you sure about this. What happens if the invasion fails? Another cadet said.  
Sonic just ignored their questions and said, people stop being so negative.  
I have the plan mapped out. We get in 10,000 troops on the North side, that's where the real battle is going to be at. Then I'm gonna be with the 134th recon service and were gonna skydive into the LZ. Once we landed, sonic continued, we'll put out casevac to clear out the enemies in the south side of the base. Once we get in we'll infiltrate the base and kill the enemies inside the perimeter.  
Sorry for interrupting, one of the cadets said, but how will you know there enemies in that perimeter?  
Are intel says it's a huge balcony, that has a killzone for intruders. Sonic nodded.  
Where was I.. Oh yeah! Once we're in the base, we'll check the the rooms for eggman. If we find him, we kill him. If we don't, we get the remaining intel he leaves.  
If we kill him or not we'll bomb in the base and blow the base to kingdom come. Men, I'm 100% sure this plan will work.  
The cadets had nothing to say but agree to his plan.  
"Is this plan good men?" Sonic said.  
Yes sir! They all said.  
Good the operation will start in 0500.  
Meanwhile  
Knuckles was shining the weapons until tails came.  
Hey tails, knuckles said in boredom.  
Hey! Knuckles why are you like this. Tails said.  
Hey Knuckles why are you like this. Do you know your the 5th person who asked this question.  
Sorry, tails said in an anxious attitude.  
Sorry about that tails, knuckles said in sorry. It's just that I wish this war would have end sooner.  
For 2 years I polished Ak-47's, M-4's, M-16's, colts, mini guns, glock 18's, and any other gun we used.  
Well at least you don't have to fix X-tornados, improve their weapons, fix the X-carrier, and give every soldier new technology. Tails replied.  
True, but we're both in the military and we both got repetitive jobs knuckles replied.  
Yeah but sonic says tonight is the night the war's gonna end.  
This response surprised knuckles  
And responded, t-today?  
Tails responded, Yeah! We out number Robotnick's army in men and territory and tonight we're gonna end it once and for all.  
So we're gonna end it. Knuckles said in grief.  
Yeah!  
Yes! Damn I'm proud. Knuckles said in happiness.  
20 min later.  
The resistance leaders have agreed on killing eggman and sonic has prepared his speech.  
Suddenly, he came up on a Hum-vee and said...  
This is for all you soldiers.  
We have suffered for many years by the rule of Eggman. It wasn't until we overthrough him and this war started and we fought him. We took many territories from him but lost many men to get them. And today we're gonna end this war once and for all.  
The soldiers started cheering and then commanded them to be silent.  
Eggman thought he could kill us with his robot army but he was mistaken for our capability. And today, we're gonna kill him.  
The crowd of soldiers cheered again with excitement and yelled," resistance."  
Tails! Sonic yelled.  
Oh hey sonic. Tails responded.  
What are you gonna do when this is over.  
Tails looked at him weirdly. What do you think. I'm gonna keep on working on angel island. You?  
Well, what I always did, keep on running. Sonic responded.  
Good thing. Tails said putting his hands around his head. You have gotten stricter since the war started.  
I know. Said sonic in disappointment. I have gotten stricter. Sonic was drinking his coke( since he loves it last time he was at Earth) but it was for something big. That bastard eggman us gonna pay.  
I know. Tails said agreeing to him. But now his gonna pay for everything.  
He will sonic said looking up to the sky. But know we need to get some rest. Invasion doesn't start until 0500. Better get some sleep.  
Yes sir. Tails responded and went his barrack.  
Your gonna pay eggman. Sonic said to himself. Your gonna pay.

Couple hours later.  
0500 hours  
Charlie 6-2 this is bandit 8-3. Said a voice.  
Yeah 8-3. This is Charlie 6-2. What do you want.  
Do we have conformation of the invasion?  
Yes bandit 8-3 you have conformation.  
Charlie 6-2, we are now starting the invasion.  
Copy bandit 6-2 starting invasion now. Happy hunting.  
On it. All right men. Knuckles said(since he is the captain of this team) we know what to do. We'll infiltrate the base and pin down the forces. He hold grip of his M4.  
Once we pin them down, we're gonna enter the LZ and eliminate enemy reinforcements. Copy.  
Hoohaa. The soldiers said altogether. Charlie 6-2, we are mission launch.  
Charlie 6-2 copy's all. Good luck.  
In a second, the men we're yelling and the men ran in the base to confront enemy MG's.  
In a second, eggbots were coming to kill the men. The resistance was able to destroy all of the eggbots but then more come in with rocket launchers.  
Get in RPG's to the NW! Knuckles yelled to his soldiers. Take out those rocket bots.  
Then there came enemy reinforcements from the west with machine guns. The resistance thought they were done for but they were saved by an allied AC-130 "spooky."  
Thanks grim reaper. Knuckles said in his radio.  
Sure thing bandit 8-3. Plant smoke if you need any air support.  
Copy. knuckles said ripping of an eggbot's head.  
They were getting pinned down by the enemy MG and one of the soldiers yelled, "someone take that motherf$& er out!"  
Then a couple snipers came out and took out the MG's. Once they were down, they kept on pushing until they encountered mines.  
Sh$&! Knuckles said. Everyone, run!  
Many ran but some were behind and blown up by the mines and to make matters worse, enemy reinforcements were coming.  
Everyone! Don't stop for nothing. After going through that hell, they finally made it but many of their men died. There was still MG's from the tower.  
Men get out of the line of fire. Knuckles yelled, and get to cover.  
They went to cover and knuckles explained.  
Men, new plan. We need to take out the MG's and destroy the enemy reinforcements. We need to call in for an air strike to kill and destroy the reinforcements. Private, throw the smoke up their.  
The private did what he was recommended to do and the spooky shot all the robots in the small balcony.  
All right men move in the balcony. Knuckles commanded. They moved up the balcony and cleared out the entire thing. Once done, knuckles commanded to mark the signal that they have token the North side.  
Charlie 6-2 this is bandit 8-3 over.  
This is Charlie 6-2. What happened.  
We have controlled the north side I repeat, we have controlled the north side.  
Good job bandit 6-2. We will send reinforcements to your location. What is the number of casualties?  
Knuckles responded, 56 dead, 80 wounded.  
Copy bandit 6-2. Stay put of the location. The 134th recon service will find and kill eggman. You guys stay put.  
Yes Charlie 8-3. Copy out.  
Damn sonic. I hope you signed a waiver. Knuckles said looking at his M-4.

Meanwhile,  
Up in the sky, there was a cargo plane carrying troops and a tank of the 134th recon service.  
Alright men! Sonic said to the men. We infiltrate the base, take out the guards, find eggman, kill him, and blow the base to oblivion. Any questions?  
They all just nodded and prepared  
Their MP5's and parachutes and prepared to sky dive.  
Echo 4-2 you have conformation to dive and infiltrate.  
On it. Sonic said and then the Ramp opened up and all the soldiers were skydiving in the air.  
Half way there, sonic said on his radio com, alright we're halfway there. Get in formation.  
The soldiers went it into formation and prepared to descend on the base. Once there, they took off there parachute and opened fire.  
Eliminate all tangos. Sonic said killing 6 eggbots with miniguns.  
Clear! One of the soldiers yelled and the team went into the building. They were quickly responded by minigun fire at both sides. Two men were shoot dead from the 23 men. Sonic killed a couple eggbots and his team was pinned done and ordered cover.  
Everyone get to cover. Sonic ordered. Put an MG to cover us.  
Sonic said in his radio. This is Echo 4-2, we are in the building but are getting pinned. Bring in the caesvac.  
On it Echo 4-2. Sending caesvac.  
The pilot started killing the robots with in the miniguns of the casevac in the second floor.  
Echo 4-2, your still oscar mike out.  
Rodger that. Sonic said and his team went to the second floor.  
Alright men I believe eggman is here. You find him and go for the kill. Sonic said to his men.  
Hooahh!  
The men keep't looking for him but there was no sign of eggman.  
Any luck? Sonic said reaching for his blade.  
Negative sir. The soldier said nervously.  
Sir. I have conformation of egg...  
The soldier was shot by MG fire and rocket fire and the team was quickly under fire.  
Everyone get to cover. Sonic yelled throwing a grenade.  
Sonic's team was pinned down and they got pushed back a couple feet. Some soldiers got shot and yelled cussing words. Sonic had no choice but to again send casevac.  
This is Echo 4-2. We're pinned down and we need support. Sonic yelled in struggle to keep his men alive.  
Uh negative Echo 4-2. The pilot said. We got SAM launchers in the top of the building that are firing at us and...  
I don't give a f$& ! Sonic yelled.  
Take out these motherf$& () one way or another. Sonic hissed afterwords.  
Alright we'll try. The pilot said in a hissing tone. But if we get shot down, I'm blaming your ass, alright.  
Fine whatever. Sonic said annoyed throwing the last of his frags.  
Suddenly the casevac started firing at the eggbots and destroyed them trying to avoid the SAM launchers.  
Echo 4-2 your clear to go but partial of the way. Your gonna have to clear the rest on your own.  
On it. Sonic responded and lead his team through the killzone.  
Everyone stay with me. Sonic yelled trying to keep his men alive. He got a couple head shots and told his team to spread out.  
Since they went through hell, they survived but with 3 deaths and 1 wounded. Once they survived, sonic said, alright men. This is it. Eggman is in one of these rooms. Find him and kill him okay.  
Yes sir. The men yelled. They started searching for him room by room. Sonic was getting frustrated on finding him because his men only said "clear" or "negative" when trying to find him. After countless minutes of searching they had one more room and sonic was confident this was the room.  
Alright guys! Sonic said. This is the room. It's reenforced steel so we have to put explosives. Private smith put the C-4 here.  
The private put the explosives at the door and backing up.  
BOOM! And the men came through the door charging with force. The 13 remaining special ops were in complete darkness when they entered the room and were told to be aware of their surroundings.  
" Stay frosty people. Sonic said turning on his thermal. " I don't want this steel shit to be my grave alright."  
All of the soldiers just nodded and continued moving forward. It wasn't until they saw a figure in a chair just a couple feet away. The figure was just sitting in the chair like nothing was happening. The figure wasn't doing anything but sitting.  
" Ahh it's you again you blue grunt." the figure said.  
Sonic knew who this person was and all he did was chuckle.  
" Eggman! Why are you trying to kill us if you know your going to be killed?"  
" Thats the fun part of it. Eggman said with an evil grin. That's what keeps us questioning.  
" Cut the crap Eggman. Sonic said in a serious tone. You should be under arrest war for major war crimes and mass murder. Today your reign of terror ends now.  
Eggman had an innocent face and started saying, " your right! I should turn myself in to the resistance." Why fight?" I'll only just get killed. So please kind gentlemen. Lock me up!"  
The way eggman said his surrender surprised most soldiers but not sonic, he knew all of eggman's tricks but he had to arrest him one way or another.  
" Men we have the package. Contact overlord private."  
The team contacted overlord as they hand cuffed Eggman.  
" Overlord this is echo 4-2 we have the cargo repeat we the cargo over." sonic spoke on the com.  
" Copy that echo 4-2 your clear for extraction ETA 5 mins."  
" Copy that echo 4-2 out. Sonic said reloading his gun. Alright men. We have to go to the extraction point which is on the top of the balcony and extract the cargo O.K?"  
"Yes sir!" the soldiers yelled as they went out of the room and into a big living room where their are stairs to the balcony. As they were charging, sonic felt that something wasn't right and he felt a little nervous.  
" Um sir?" One soldier said to sonic. " Are you felling ok?"  
" Um yeah. I'm ok." sonic responded with chills going through his spine. It's just that something doesn't feel right. I mean why did eggman give up so easily. Something's not right. Something is not rig...  
BOOOMM!  
Suddenly 20 mechabots started appearing out of no where and were shooting at the team with RPG and minigun fire. Sonic was right that something was wrong and that eggman was escaping.  
"AMBUSH!" sonic yelled as he was going for cover from machine gun fire. He was right about the ambush and eggman giving up so easily but he had to take them out quickly and decisively. He started shooting at the RPG's first and then the machine guns. He got a head shot from an RPG and destroyed a machine gunner. As he kept on shooting the mechabots, eggman got out from his hand cuffs and he was running away from the battle. Now sonic had 2 problems. He had to call in casevac for fire support.  
" This is echo 4-2, we've been ambushed and we need airstrike now howcopy." sonic said. Sonic was hoping for a miracle to happen but all he heard was the opposite of what he thought.  
" Um echo 4-2." The pilot responded. " That's a negative right now because we don't know were you are and we are being shot at as well. Hopefully we'll clear out those SAM launchers at ETA 2 mikes."  
" Copy that snake 5-8." sonic replied. " We'll hold on until you clear out."  
" Copy that echo 4-2, over and out."  
" Ok alright men. Sonic replied. " Airstrike won't be here so we're going to have to hold this position.  
What's the...  
( interrupted by RPG shot.)  
Again, what's the status private. Sonic said ducking for cover.  
" They're trying to over run us from this position, the package has gotten away and we have about 4 casualties sir." the private said nervously. Sonic just nodded while switching cover. He knew that his team was in big trouble and had to come up with something to survive or he'll be dead in the second. He came up with a plan to counterattack and destroy the mechabots and spoke on his com.  
" Alright men." sonic screamed from the gun fire. " We need to counterattack the bots quickly and decisively. Now, we run to the pillars as quick as possible and for the people in the back. Your job is to take out those gunners 20 meters in front of us. Alright men. Sonic was getting ready for this plan to work and hopefully he won't b the responsible for the suicide of 12 men. He was confident this was going to work.  
" On my mark men!". Sonic started screaming. "3! 2! 1...  
(BOOOOOOMMMMM!)  
What the hell! A soldier sweared wiping the dust out of his face. It wasn't until the image was much more clearer and they saw a helicopter. Sonic knew by heart that this was help.  
" Sorry I crashed the party guys." The pilot said sarcastically. But you guys needed some real entertainment."  
" No the party was killer." sonic responded with a chuckle afterwords. Now help us find eggman now."  
" On it's echo 4-2" the pilot responded. But remember I'm the only support you got so stay frosty.  
"On it" Sonic said with a grin. " We'll be careful." So the team went up the stairs and into the roof were they supposedly spotting eggman going up the roof. Sonic just trusted his instinct and went up the stairs. He wanted to end him for good.  
"Sir, are you sure you want to do this." one of the soldiers said from behind.  
" Private? You know that this is war and in war you have to destroy your enemies so yes I do want to do this." sonic responded.  
" Um well yes sir." the soldier said quietly. As they team approached the roof, sonic decided he wanted to deal with him alone. The soldiers refused to let him go alone. Sonic had no choice but to take his team for the kill. Once they opened the metal door to the roof, there was nothing or no one on the roof. It was completely silent. Sonic was again feeling that something was wrong but he saw something else. He saw eggman on the floor bleeding to death like something already happened to him. Sonic was starstrucked to see eggman already wounded. It wasn't until sonic saw a dark purple knife in eggman's stomach where he was bleeding the most. Sonic had no idea who did this or how but he still had to take his corpse.  
" Alright men get a body bag and call for pick up." sonic said still looking at the corpse of eggman. It wasn't until he heard a voice saying "black hedgehog" for about six times. He saw that eggman was speaking to sonic and sonic came up to him. He then heard what eggman was trying to say.  
" Sonic, sonic" eggman said in a weak tone. The hedgehog... the black hedgehog is the real enemy. What ever you do, kill him. Ugghhhh... ( drops cold.)  
Sonic saw eggman die right in front of him. He wanted him dead  
And their he got his wish. But what was he taking about a black hedgehog. Was he talking about...no it can't be him it can't be him. As the soldiers put eggman's body in the bag, sonic was still wondering on who was the " black hedgehog" eggman was mourning about. He also felt a little nervous at the same time. This made Sonic's hair stand up.  
As Sonic's men were boarding the chinook helicopter, he meet up with knuckles and some of his men. He seemed tired and sore at the same time. He had a tight grip on his m4 and was sitting down smoking a cigarette as usual since the war started. Since he started smoking, that calmed him down after seeing blood in battle.  
It was the only thing that could calm him down.  
" How was your day knucks?" Sonic said sarcastically just to mess with him.  
" Oh I don't know, I had to watch men die, watch bombs blow up, blow the shit out of robots and just see gore. So my day was good. What about you?" knuckles responded blowing up a smoke cloud.  
" Well I actually found a lot today."  
Sonic said cleaning his MP5.  
" Like what?" knuckles responded stepping on his used cigarette.  
" Like that my team didn't kill eggman." sonic said while the chinook heli was taking off.  
Knuckles had his eyes wide opened once he heard what sonic said.  
" Wait, what? Knuckles responded in shock. If you didn't kill him, then who did?"  
" I dunno." Sonic responded sitting down in his seat. But the important thing is that he's gone for good. No more eggman."  
" Damn straight." knuckles responded relaxing his muscles."  
Sonic just kept on wondering who would've killed eggman before he did. He kept on thinking about that dark colored knife on eggman's stomach and that's what he thought about all of the trip to the barracks. He just saw the jets bomb and completely destroy the  
base. But the feeling of that kept on haunting him all night. He was paranoid.


End file.
